Colored Pearls
by Sir Weston
Summary: Yellow Pearl doesn't really understand Blue Pearl and why she's so quiet and passive. But when they get locked into a strange room at the human zoo, they're going to have to rely on each other just to get out of there without being shattered! Sorry, this isn't a shipping story. Also a oneshot.


**This is a short story I wanted to write about Blue and Yellow Pearl. With the brief interaction we saw of them in "That Will be All" I imagine their relationship would be interesting (interesting=weird) to write about. So, I'm going to do just that.**

 **Colored Pearls**

Yellow Pearl liked to think that she was Yellow Diamond's favorite Gem. She was always by her diamond's side, singing her praise and making sure everyone knew that _her_ diamond was the best diamond. She could tell by the way Yellow Diamond would look at her when Pearl was talking. That distant look in the Diamond's eyes that told Pearl she was _definitely_ listening. It was a great thing to be the personal and beloved Pearl of the great Yellow Diamond. Or any diamond for that matter.

So, she didn't understand how Blue Diamond's Pearl didn't relish in her position. She was always so passive and quiet. So reserved. How _annoying!_ While Yellow Pearl knew Blue Diamond was also on the quiet side, she didn't see why her Pearl needed to be as well. Maybe Blue Pearl could take a hint from Yellow.

While the two Diamonds were at Pink Diamond's Human Zoo, Yellow Pearl stood proudly by her Diamond while Blue Pearl stood by hers. After they sang to Blue Diamond, Yellow dismissed them so the two Diamonds could be alone. Yellow Pearl did an elegant bow, filled with hand gestures, while Blue Pearl simply curtsied before they both left the room.

As they left the room, Yellow Pearl gave Blue Pearl a sideways glance. She had barely said anything, even after they were dismissed. Before Blue could take another step, Yellow stepped in front of her to block her path.

Yellow sneered at her, waiting for her to say something, but Blue just stood there silently, as if she thought she needed permission to speak.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Yellow asked in an annoyed voice.

"What would I say?" Blue wondered in her quiet voice.

"You could tell me to get out of your way!" Yellow pointed out, "Or ask why I blocked you in the first place! Something! _Anything!"_

Blue Pearl contemplated for a moment. "Well, I was simply going to walk around you," she said, "No need to say anything out of line."

To prove her point, Blue started to walk around, but Yellow moved and blocked her path again. Startled, Blue turned the other way, but Yellow quickly got in her way again.

"Now what are you going to do?" she sneered.

Blue Pearl stared at her tormentor in mild shock, but she quickly regained her composure. "All right, you've made your point," she said, "Now would you mind moving out of my way? I must be available if my Diamond needs me."

Yellow, with a look of annoyance on her face, stepped aside, allowing Blue to pass. After a few paces, Yellow decided to follow her. Not because she really wanted to, but until Yellow Diamond called for her, she was a free Gem.

She followed Blue Pearl down the hallway wearing a look of disdain on her face. As Blue walked silently, Yellow quickened her pace to walk alongside her. After a moment's silence, Yellow gently nudged Blue in the side.

"Where are you going?" she asked in her most snide voice.

"I was simply going to wander the facility until my Diamond needs me," Blue Pearl replied quietly. Yellow scoffed a little.

"You could be doing something useful," Yellow sneered. Her companion looked at her.

"Like what?" she asked.

Yellow Pearl suddenly realized that she had no idea how to answer that. What were they to do? They didn't know this place as well as Homeworld, or at least she didn't. And they were just Pearls. They couldn't order anyone else around, and they weren't allowed to speak unless spoken to. But she didn't want to admit she didn't have an answer.

"Er, well, there's plenty of things we can do," Yellow mumbled. She rambled off, lowering her voice so she couldn't be heard, and Blue stared at her in astonishment.

"Are you ok?" Blue asked.

Yellow let out a harsh cough and straightened herself. "Yes," she replied, "Of course. Why would I not be otherwise?"

Blue continued to stare. "Well, you were mumbling and you seemed uncomfortable."

"Nonsense," Yellow objected, "I am perfectly fine. A Diamond's Pearl must always be in her top form for her Diamond. Are you implying I am not in top form?"

"I wasn't trying to imply anything," Blue replied calmly, "I was simply asking if you were ok."

Yellow Pearl didn't know what to say. She made several dismissive sounds with her mouth, but nothing that actually sounded like anything. Blue Pearl stared calmly at her, waiting for her to say something.

Eventually, Yellow spoke. "Yes, well," she said, "I am fine, as you can see."

"Indeed," Blue replied, simply.

Nodding, Yellow continued forward with Blue just behind her. Yellow Pearl held her nose up high as she walked, trying to show her confidence of being Yellow Diamond's personal pearl. She briefly glanced behind her and saw that Blue Pearl was still following her. She couldn't decide if she was annoyed or not.

"Where are we going?" Blue asked quietly after a moment.

"I was going to patrol the facility," Yellow responded, "You know, check on everything for my Diamond. Make sure it's up to snuff."

Blue didn't reply but simply nodded. They walked down the long hallway in silence, their footsteps echoing in the silent corridor. Yellow felt Blue walk closer to her, as if she was uncomfortable with how empty the place was. And Yellow had to admit she was a little creeped out as well. Where was everyone?

Of course, the Diamonds' arrival would cause quite the uproar. But was there something else going on that she, Yellow Diamond's Pearl, didn't know about? She should know about everything going on so she could accurately report back to her Diamond!

"Where is everyone?" Blue asked, voicing Yellow's concern.

Yellow felt a tingle run up her back. "Um, they're probably all making themselves decent for our Diamonds," she said, "Yes, that's it."

"If you say so," Blue murmured.

As they passed by one unmarked door, Yellow Pearl stopped. What was this door? Why was it unmarked? She should investigate, just to make sure. She stepped towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Blue Pearl wondered.

"I'm just going to check out this room," Yellow replied

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Blue asked, though she followed the other one anyway. Yellow scoffed.

"I belong to a Diamond," she said, "I'm allowed to go where I please. For my Diamond."

"I'm not so sure," Blue said, quietly. But she did not object any farther.

Yellow nodded and turned back to the door. She opened it and went inside. After a moment's hesitation, Blue followed her.

The room they had stepped into was rather odd. It seemed to be some sort of storage room, but Yellow couldn't identify a single item in there. Was it food for the humans being kept here? Or personal items confiscated long ago? She didn't have the faintest idea.

She was about to turn around and leave, when she heard the door slam shut. She peered behind her and saw Blue calmly standing there. Yellow took a deep breath.

"Please don't tell me that door is locked," she said slowly.

Blue slowly turned around and jiggled the handle, to no avail. Then she looked at Yellow. "Ok," she replied, "I won't tell you that."

Yellow let out a long, exaggerated sigh and slumped to the ground. "What are we going to do?" she asked, "My Diamond will surely wonder where I am! I am her favorite Pearl, after all."

"It'll be all right," Blue consoled her, "I'm sure we can find a way out of her before our Diamonds miss us."

The Yellow Pearl scoffed. "Whatever, Miss Negative," she said, "How are we to get out? Neither of us have much strength between us. So, what are we supposed to do?"

Behind her hair, Blue blinked at her slowly. "Well, we could start by looking around," she pointed out.

"Or we could start by looking around!" Yellow exclaimed, leaping to her feet and snatching the idea for herself. Proud of herself, she started marching through the room, chest puffed out, while Blue followed, sighing and shaking her head.

Yellow shimmied around the crates and boxes and other miscellaneous objects, while Blue quietly shuffled behind her. At first Yellow had thought the room was just a small storage closet, but was much bigger than that. It seemed endless, and she couldn't see any of the walls. Just how big was this place?

"What's in all of these boxes anyway?" Yellow asked after a while of walking in silence, "I demand to know!"

"I'm not really sure," Blue replied, "When Blue Diamond and I come here, it's just to observe the humans. We don't really do much of the maintenance."

Yellow scoffed. "That's no excuse," she said, "If Yellow Diamond ran this place, I'll bet she would know everything about it! And share all the information with me!"

Blue was glad she had long bangs, so Yellow couldn't see her roll her eyes. She didn't realize Yellow Diamond's Pearl had such an ego! She knew Yellow Diamond herself could be strict, but also caring. But maybe she and Yellow Pearl just hadn't spent enough time with each other. Blue remembered Yellow being uptight, but not quite as full of herself.

"Keep up, please!" Yellow called back to her, "I don't want to have to explain to Blue Diamond why her Pearl has gone missing."

Sighing, Blue walked a little faster to catch up to Yellow. They walked through a doorway into a large open room, filled with boxes, crates, and gem machinery. The two stared in amazement as a crane, working on its own, picked up crates and sorted them. It seemed to just know what to do, but this just made the Pearls even more confused. Just what was in all of these boxes, and what were they for? Blue was curious, but Yellow didn't want to stick around and find out.

Grabbing Blue's arm, Yellow carefully navigated the piles and machinery. She spotted a door on the other side of the room and grinned. That must be the way out! Confident, she started marching towards the door, when suddenly, there was a very loud groaning sound. The two stopped, listening.

"What is that sound?" Yellow asked, nervously.

Before Blue could reply, another giant crane came crashing down right in front of them. Blue quickly grabbed Yellow and pulled her out of the way before it could land on her. Yellow screamed with surprise as the crane slammed the floor right where she had been.

"Oh my stars!" Yellow exclaimed, "That almost shattered me!"

"I wonder how that fell," Blue wondered, "These machines look sturdy enough."

Shakily getting to her feet, Yellow clutched Blue's arm. She felt herself tremble all over at the thought of what might've happened. She looked at Blue Pearl.

"Um, thanks for saving me," she muttered.

Blue stared at her. "You're welcome," she replied calmly. "Come. We should get out of this room."

"Indeed," Yellow agreed, looking hastily around.

They stuck close to each other as they made their way across the room, cautious for any more unusual sounds. Yellow looked wildly around her while Blue calmly walked towards the door they had seen. It wasn't long before they reached it with no further incidents.

Yellow opened the door and peaked through it. Beyond it there was a long, dark hallway. Yellow didn't really want to go in, but they didn't really have a lot of other options at the moment, so she led Blue in. As soon as they stepped through the door, a light turned on above them. Yellow jumped a little in surprise, but when she saw Blue staring at her, she quickly righted herself.

"Um, I just didn't expect the light to turn on," she said, trying not to sound scared, "That's all. I wasn't scared or anything."

"Mm-hmm," was Blue's only response. Yellow grumbled something to herself and continued forward.

As they walked, more lights started turning on, one after another. Every time, Yellow found herself twitching a little in nervousness. She tried to hide it from Blue, but she was sure she could tell.

Finally, at the end of the hallway was a door. It was unmarked and plain looking. Blue walked over and opened it, revealing what looked to be an office. Yellow and Blue were quite surprised when they saw Holly Blue Agate sitting behind the desk.

"What the-? What are you two doing here?" she demanded angrily when she saw them.

Before Yellow Pearl could make an angry statement, Blue Pearl stepped forward.

"My apologies," she said, "But it appears we have gotten lost. Yellow and Blue Diamond ordered us to look around the facility, to make sure it was up to their standards."

Holly immediately stood up, brushing herself off and trying to look dignified, as if the two standing before her were the Diamonds themselves.

"O-of course!" she said hastily, "I'm sure Blue Diamond will want to know that Zoo is being taken very good care of. Watched over by myself, of course."

"What's in those crates and boxes back there?" Yellow asked.

"Oh, those are provisions and sorts for those silly humans we keep here," Holly replied, waving her hand dismissively, "Those humans! They need such tending to!"

"Do you think you could show us the way out of here?" Blue requested, "We can't find our way out."

"Absolutely!" Holly Blue exclaimed, "And no need to mention to the Diamonds how I snapped at you earlier, hmm?" She led the two through a different door than the one they entered. Doors and hallways went on, and as they walked Holly Blue prattled on about how great she was, and how nice the zoo was, and how generous Blue Diamond is. Yellow didn't really care; she just wanted out of this place.

Finally, they went through a door and were back in the main area of the zoo. Blue and Yellow heaved a sigh of relief.

"As you can see, the zoo is well taken care of," Holly concluded, "Of course, it would be. Blue Diamond did put me in charge, after all! She has great trust in me."

"So we've heard," Yellow muttered to herself.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have business to take care of," Holly said. She straightened herself up and walked away down the hall.

Yellow and Blue Pearl walked in the opposite direction of Holly towards where they had left their Diamonds. As they walked, Yellow cleared her throat.

"Um, thank you for getting us out of there," she said to Blue, a little awkwardly, "And for saving me. I guess you're not all that bad."

Blue stared at her, and Yellow sighed with annoyance. "That was a compliment!" she growled.

"Oh!" Blue gasped, "Um, thank you."

They stopped just outside the room where the Diamonds were. "Oh, and more thing," Yellow added, "You will never speak of any of this again."

"Understood."

 **And that's how I'm ending this. For a while I had no idea where I was going with. Oh well.**

 **This is only a one shot, but if for some strange reason you want me to write more, just tell me. Anyway, be sure to leave a review! I like reading those!**


End file.
